The present invention relates to improvements in righting systems for sail boats and particularly multi-hulled boats, such as catamarans of considerable size and weight. Various righting systems and methods of righting catamarans, once they have capsized onto one of their side hulls, have been proposed and are discussed in the following listed patents, which I incorporate herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,061: Newman
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,621: Berger
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,474: Ullrich
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,666: Lake
As noted in the Newman patent No. 3,865,061, wherein a righting system is proposed for catamarans in the 18 and 22 foot range, all of the righting problems are greatly increased with larger craft which strain and then surpass the capacity of crew members to physically right the boat and mast. The Newman method, for the size sail boats mentioned, lengthens the shroud cable which is out of the water on a side-capsized boat with its mast dragging in the water and effectually moves the hull attachment point of this shroud cable to a position aft of the original attachment point. This movement aft is for the purpose of preventing the mast from tipping or collapsing forwardly, instead of laterally. The weight of crew members standing on the side of the capsized boat opposite the mast side is employed to right boats of the size indicated.
The righting system disclosed herein, unlike the system disclosed in the Newman patent, will enable a single-handed sailor, remaining on the deck side of the boat, to right a 32 foot water ballasted catamaran, weighing in the neighborhood of 2400 pounds and having a floating mast (which prevents its fully inverting or turtling) which may weigh 70 pounds and extend 30 feet upwardly above the cabin top of the boat. The present system does not depend upon the weight of the crew to force the boat back upright, as have so many of the systems proposed in the patents noted. On heavier catamarans of the cruiser type, the angle of the mast has to change relatively more severely to right the capsized boat, because on a larger, heavier boat the crew weight is a much decreased portion of the overall weight of the boat and cannot play much of a role in righting the boat and then raising the mast to a vertical position.